


Fever

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-03
Updated: 2005-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: When Mulder's Old friend comes to town, Scully finds herself burning up





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

Fever

### Fever

#### by reneyb16

  


Fever 

Office  
Sunday, 11:00 P.M. 

Scully looked up at the sound of the door opening. She hadn't been expecting anybody since Mulder was at home sick with the flu. Not to mention that it was a Sunday and hardly anybody came down to the basement anyways. Even she wouldn't have been here if it hadn't been for Mulder's constant begging for her to check up on something for him. 

"Can I help you?" She said carefully to the confused looking woman that had just walked into the office. Not only was she taken aback that the woman had just walked in without even knocking, but also the intense look that the woman gave in response. 

"Excuse me, I thought this was Fox Mulder's office?" Said the woman curtly, not wasting time. She allowed her eyes to sweep the office without really glancing at Scully. Scully bristled at the woman's tone but said nothing. Instead she took a moment to take in the woman's appearance. 

The woman was taller than she was, no doubt about that. It appeared that the woman hadn't slept in days with dark circles around her eyes. She had on a rumpled suit that did not manage to hide the large bulk of a holster on her hip. 

Scully felt herself relax a little knowing that the woman was obviously some sort of agent. Finally the woman's eyes met hers and she had to remind herself to breath. The woman's raven black hair only accented her eyes even more. Scully had never seen eyes like hers before. Such a dark shade of blue, almost indigo. They were so intense that Scully had to look away for a second. 

Regaining her composure, she sat up straighter. " This is, Agent Mulder's office." She said pausing a little. " But this is also my office. I'm Agent Sully, Agent Mulder's partner." She held out a hand to the woman shaking it gently. " Is there something that I can help you with?" 

The woman smiled. " Ahh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that Mulder had a partner. It's been a while since I've seen him. I'm sorry I was so rude earlier I've been up for a while." The woman gave Scully a crooked grin that reminded her of Mulder. 

Scully was confused and didn't really know what to say. " I'm sorry, who are you?" 

Gwen could see the confused look on her face and apologized. " I'm sorry, I'm Detective Gwen O'Dell. I'm an old friend of Mulder's. I haven't seen him in years and I just got stationed over here and thought I would drop in. Knowing Mulder I thought he would be here today." Scully was surprised. Besides the Gunmen, she didn't think Mulder had any friends. Scully wondered if Mulder had once dated this woman, but then decided against the thought. The woman was definitely pretty, but definitely not Mulder's type. " Well the only reason that I'm here today is because he couldn't come in himself. Sorry but Mulder has a touch of the flu and is at home." 

" Ahh, is Mulder making you do his work for him? He will never change." Gwen shook her head, her friend would never change and she knew it. She allowed herself a look at the woman in front of her. She obviously had to be close to her friend for him to ask her to come in and check stuff out for him. And that was saying something seeing as Mulder hardly ever trusted anyone. 

Gwen's eyes slowly made their way up the woman's body. She was fit and of what she could see of her legs, knew that she was a runner. Gwen bypassed her chest and went straight to her face. She knew that she couldn't handle that right now; she was still so damned tired. She usually didn't like redheads but it seemed to fit her, in fact it pronounced her sharp blue eyes even more. Gwen tried not to stare but couldn't help it. The woman was gorgeous and she couldn't do anything about it. Finally she noticed that Scully had said something. "What was that?" She asked a bit flustered. 

Scully noticed that Detective O'Dell seemed to be staring off into space so she asked her if she was okay. Then she noticed the woman's face turn red. Huh, wonder what that was all about? " I said did you want me to call Mulder for you?" 

God I hope she didn't notice anything. How can Mulder even work next to her? She just needed to go home and go to bed. Well first she was going to need a shower. Most definitely a cold one. "No that's all right, I can just drop by at his place later. Well I have to go, I might see ya later Agent Scully." And with that she was out the door heading to her car. 

Dana was a bit shaken from the encounter. She had never seen such an intense looking person. She wouldn't be able to forget those eyes. " Maybe I don't want to forget them." Dana was shocked. What had gotten into her? 

Office  
Monday 8:00 A.M 

"Mornin' Scully." Mulder said from his desk as he watched his partner make her way to her desk. 

Scully slumped into her seat. It was only the beginning of the week and she already wanted to go home. She looked over towards her partner noticing the smile on his face. God she hated that he was such a morning person. "Well I see that you're feeling better." She said a bit edgy. 

"Jeez Scully, you're a little grumpy this morning. It turned out to be one of those 24-hour things. Did you find what I was looking for yesterday by the way?" He said a little cautiously at the glare she had given him. He wondered what was eating at her lately. 

"Yes Mulder, the file is on your desk. Though I don't see what your interest is in it." She said a bit frustrated at being called grumpy. She could have spent a nice relaxing night at home yesterday but instead was stuck at the office all day trying to find a file on swamp sludge. 

"Great Sully! I guess now is a good time to tell you that this is our next case." He said grinning. One look at his partner told him that she was not happy. " What's the matter Scully? This happens to be a very serious case." Mulder got ready for the oncoming fight as he saw his partner tense up but was interrupted by the door opening. 

"Did I come at a bad time?" Gwen said impishly as she saw the situation before her. Mulder was sitting there looking annoyed and his partner looked like she was ready to kill someone. 

Mulder's face relaxed with relief as soon as he recognized the tall lean figure. " Hey O'Dell, whatchya doin down in the dungeons?" 

Gwen smiled at her friend's easiness towards her. They hadn't seen each other in years yet it still only felt like yesterday. " Well Mulder, I thought I would stop by and personally deliver the good news. I got shipped out here and by the looks of things, you're going to have me around for a while!" She smiled as Mulder groaned. 

"Oh man, I don't thank I can handle two abusive women at the same time", he joked noticing Scully's arched eyebrow. " Scully this is Detective Gwen O'Dell. We worked together awhile back, she's a good friend of mine." 

"We've met yesterday. It's nice to see you again detective." Scully said politely nodding her head in the detective's direction. It bugged her though because she realized that she really was glad to see the intense woman again. 

" So what have you been up to lately? I heard you were on a tough one a little while ago. That wouldn't have anything to do with why you were transferred would it?" He said trying to be nice, but knowing his friend there had to be a reason why she was here. God he loved her and she was a good friend but sometimes she got too involved in her work. 

Gwen tensed but then quickly relaxed looking to see if anyone had noticed. " Been checking up on me Mulder?" She said with an edge. She definitely didn't need Scully to here this. Then she chastised herself. Why did she even care what Scully thought of her? Besides, I've changed a lot since Mulder's seen me last. She told herself. 

Seeing his friend tense up he just shrugged. " No I haven't been checking up on you, I've just heard that you were on a tough one and made an assumption." He said feeling a little guilty now for bringing it up in front of Scully. He gave an apologetic smile towards Gwen and cleared his throat. " Umm, we don't leave to go to New Orleans until tomorrow Scully, so we can make the day short if you want." 

Until then Scully had forgotten all about the case. She had been so focused on Gwen that she hadn't even thought about it. Without even really knowing why, she had wanted to stay as long as Gwen was there, but if Mulder planned on her leaving tomorrow she had to make some arrangements. " Well in that case Mulder I'll be seeing you tomorrow." 

Mulder looked at her in astonishment as she got up and started gathering her things. " Jeez Scully, when I meant make it a short day, I didn't mean right now. We still have paperwork to catch up on." He whined when he noticed that she hadn't stopped what she was doing. 

Scully looked over at him and smiled. "Correction Mulder. You still have paperwork to catch up on seeing as all of it is yours. I've already finished mine." With that she walked to the door. " Hope to see you again Detective." And then she was out the door. 

"Well I must say I'm impressed." Gwen said laughing at the look on her friends face. " You've finally met your match Mulder." 

Mulder just grumbled, he didn't know how was going to be able to stand both Gwen's and Scully's abuse. " Well I have to tell you, you definitely don't want her mad at you." Mulder winced. How true that was, and for some reason Scully has been becoming mad at him more often. 

Reading his thoughts Gwen blurted out, "So you've been your usual pain in the ass then?" Seeing her friend duck his head she knew she was right. " Well with that note, I'll leave you to your paper work." She laughed hearing her friend groan as she shut the door behind her. "Well now what?" She said shaking her head. 

Scully's Apt.  
12:00 P.M 

Scully opened the door startled to find Gwen. " Hey what are you doing here?" She asked a little confused. " Is there something wrong?" 

Gwen shook her head. "No I just thought I would drop by. I figured Mulder had been an asshole so I picked up a case of beer and I thought we could talk awhile." Oh yeah right Gwen, just admit it, you have the hots for this woman and you know it. 

Scully smiled. She couldn't even remember a time when she had just sat around with another female and had a girl talk. Then Scully realized it. She had actually been hoping that Gwen would show up. Her eyes roamed the detective's body on their own accord. 

"Are you okay?" Gwen noticed Scully jump and her face turn beat red. Was she just checking me out? She asked herself hopefully. Gwen you idiot, she chastised herself. Besides Scully had to be straight, right? 

Oh god! She couldn't believe that she had just been caught looking at another woman! " Umm yeah, why don't you come in? I haven't talked to anyone besides Mulder in a while, thanks." Scully stood back so Gwen could come in. 

Scully's Apt.  
2 hours later 

Scully's stomach hurt from all of the laughter. Gwen had just told another one of her early day stories about college. She couldn't ever remember laughing this much in her life. It felt so good to be able to joke around. When the beer had ran out, Scully had went and brought out a bottle wine. 

"Well I must say agent Scully, I think you're a bit sloshed." Gwen laughed as Scully stuck her tongue out at her. Of course she wasn't doing much better. She had never really been a big drinker. 

"Hey I'm not that drunk it's just a very pleasant buzz, and for the millionth time call me Dana. I get enough of Scully at work. 

Gwen laughed. Yeah I bet you do, besides I bet you even..." Gwen was suddenly racked by a yawn. She smiled sheepishly at Dana. " I guess I'm still a little sleepy. 

Dana's brows furrowed. How far away do you live?" She tried not to look too curious. 

" Oh I would say about a good hour away." Gwen tried to keep her eyes open. Jeez it was only two in the afternoon and she could barely keep her eyes open. " I'm sorry Dana, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I guess I should go home." 

"Oh no you don't!" Scully tried to hide her disappointment. True she was a little sleepy herself and had a couple of drinks in her but she could still think clearly. 

"Excuse me?" Gwen said a little confused. Did Dana want her to stay with her? 

" You've had a couple of drinks and you're dead tired. There is no way I'm letting you drive home." Scully was glad that she could still think clearly because she was going to need all of her abilities if Gwen was going to sleep here. Oh god! She did it again! Why did she react this way when Gwen was around? 

Gwen went to say something maybe even protest but her body betrayed her and she found herself falling asleep. 

Dana smiled as she watched Gwen fall asleep. Suddenly overcome by a strong feeling that she didn't know she was capable of, Dana felt herself being pulled into sleep as well. But as her eyes slowly started to close one word clung to her mind. Love. 

Scully's Apt.  
5:00 P.M 

Scully slowly awoke to something tickling her nose. She vainly tried to brush it away but it kept coming back. Opening her eyes, Scully was met by a sight that eased her. Somehow during the time that Gwen and her had been sleeping they had come together. Scully noticed that their legs were entwined and Gwen's head was tucked to her chest despite the height difference. It had been Gwen's hair that had been tickling her nose. Oh god! Scully felt her body responding to the intimate situation. 

Gwen felt warm and she didn't want to wake up but her body wasn't listening to her again. She slowly opened her eyes and instantly stiffened. Oh God, she was in Dana Scully's arms and it felt so damn good. How in the hell did this happen? Oh god was Dana going to be mad at her? 

Scully felt Gwen stiffen beneath her. Oh god she doesn't want this. She didn't even know what this was. She had never had feelings like this before with a woman. Hell she hadn't even had feelings like this with a man. Her body had never reacted this way before. She couldn't bear the thought of Gwen being disgusted with her and she felt the sting in her eyes start. 

Gwen took a breath that she had been holding. " I'm sorry Dana." She looked up to see that Dana was crying. " Look I'm really sorry Dana, I didn't mean to make you cry." Gwen was speechless; she didn't know what to do. She tried to pull away from her but was stopped by Dana's tightening arms. 

Scully took a deep breath. " No, I'm sorry Gwen. I didn't mean to do this; I mean I've never felt this way before. I'm sorry if I have offended you." 

Now Gwen was confused. " What do you mean felt this way?" She held her breath hoping. 

Scully knew that she would have to tell the truth to this woman. " I've never felt so attracted to anyone in my life like I have been to you. This really surprised me because I've never even considered myself with a woman before, but somehow with you it only felt right. Every time that I saw you it brought a smile to my face and I felt an odd sense of loss when you would leave. 

She paused. It feels so right when I'm around you. I can't even imagine myself being with anyone other than you and I'm so sorry. If you want to leave you can." There she had said it. Now she just hoped that she wouldn't be disgusted with her. 

"Oh Dana." Gwen couldn't believe it. It was like her dreams had come true. She looked into Dana's face and saw her fear. She thinks I'm disgusted with her. Suddenly she wanted to touch her more than anything. " Dana, can I touch you?" Scully looked up. Did she just say what I thought she said? "What?" 

Gwen saw that Dana needed reassurance. " Dana, since the first time I saw you I have wanted to touch you so bad. I've been fighting not to just reach out and touch you. I had told myself along time ago that I would never fall in love with a straight girl, but when I saw you that flew right out the window. I fell instantly in love with you." 

" Oh God Gwen." Scully could feel her tears starting to fall again but for a different reason this time. "I've never been with a woman before but only because I've never really thought about it. I've also never fallen in love this fast either but with you it feels right." Scully smiled seeing the woman in front of her differently. She touched Gwen's cheek and wiped away her tears. 

She found herself leaning forward into Gwen and placing her lips on hers in a gentle kiss. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her. " So right... so right." She whispered. They found their grips tightening. The kiss started out gentle but then frantic in an attempt to get more of each other. "Gwen, will you stay tonight?" She asked hopefully. 

Gwen smiled. "For you I would stay forever." With that she let Scully tug her up and pull her towards her room when something struck her and she stopped. 

Scully, sensing something was wrong turned to her. "What's the matter?" She was starting to get worried. 

Gwen seeing her love was worried smiled in reassurance. " I just thought of something, what about Mulder?" 

Scully sighed in relief. "What about him?" 

"Well don't you have to get up extra early tomorrow for the case?" Gwen tried to hide her disappointment. 

Scully smiled. She had other plans on her mind for tomorrow. "Fuck the case. Mulder's a big boy, he can handle it himself. I will be calling in tomorrow. It seems I've somehow come down with a severe fever." 

Gwen smiled. "Well at least you won't be lying. You really are hot, in fact by tonight I can have you burning." 

Scully shivered at the thought. " I like the way your mind thinks detective." With that Scully tugged her the rest of the way in her room and shut the door behind her.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to reneyb16


End file.
